Behind Closed Doors
by Lola-2011
Summary: Lu & Harry and Dana & Nick work through problems. Please Read and Review. FINISHED
1. Hidden Secerts

Hidden Secerts  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
It's a beautiful, summer evening in 2003, there is a dinner party at the residents of Doctors, Nick and Dana Stowe Biancavilla. The Biancavilla's have been married since March the 6th 2001, they have a beautiful daughter, Tessa who is ten months old. There are many colleauge's, friends and family among the small crowd. Dana is standing by the door, in a perfect black dress, she casually has a glass of champagne in her hand and in the other is Nick's hand, standing tall, he has on black pants and a white dress shirt. They're greeting people as they arrive. The smiles on their faces are bright and their eye's sparkle with happiness.  
  
Hours later the party's nearing it's end, guest are begining to leave, Lu walks over to Dana and Nick with her boyfriend, Harry, "thanks you two for such a lovely evening" Dana hugged Lu, "we'll do it again soon", Nick put his arm around Dana, "Harry, my man, we'll talk later", he shook Nick's hand, "that we will". Harry leaned in and kissed Dana on the cheek, "great party", Dana smiled, "thank you, Harry". Lu glanced from Harry to Dana and Nick, "they are absolutly perfect together" Harry took Lu's hand, "a match made in heaven". Nick and Dana both smiled at them and then at each other, Nick then placed a small kiss on Dana's lips, "what can I say, I alway's get my way", Dana poked Nick in the side playfully, "if that's what you think". Lu and Harry headed for the door, "goodnight", in unison Dana and Nick both gave their goodbye's.  
  
  
  
The party was now over, everyone was gone it was just the two of them, together in their bedroom all alone, Dana was sitting on the bed in her fuzzy pink night gown, "tonight was fun" Nick crawled into bed beside her, "yeah". Dana sighed and got up off the bed, "can't believe this is happening again". Nick fell back on the bed and looked up to the ceiling and when he spoke his voice was shrewd, "You're not Miss Perfect". Dana sat down on the chase, almost on the verge of screaming "you know what Nick, just shut up, I'm not in the mood for your stupid game". Nick sat up, "what game?" Dana looked at him, the volume of her voice went up and she choose to ignore Nick's question "you know what we pretended to be happy for five hours, I think that's enough for one day". Nick laid back down, "personally, I think that was enough for the whole month".  
  
Dana lay awake in bed that night, thinking about her relationship with Nick and wondered when it had all started to go down hill, when the bottom dropped out of everything and left her standing in the middle of what she thought was becoming a loveless relationship with a young child in the middle, who did'nt deserve this, any of it, she only wanted what was best for their daughter and with that sacrifices had to be made and promises had to be broken.  
  
Nick lay beside her not being able to sleep either, what went so wrong? When did they grow apart and more importantly why? He loved Dana more than anything in the world and their daughter was a symbol of that love. The sad reality was they could'nt be in a room by themselves for two minutes without arguing and that's not was marriage was about, it was'nt suppose to be anyway.  
  
The next day Dana was sitting in her office going over paper work for a new patient when she stopped what she was doing and took advantage of the peace and quiet. She looked at their wedding picture sitting on her desk and then at the picture of Tessa, she ran her fingers over the wedding picture, wishing that they still had what they did then. She took a deep breath drawing in what would have been tears and decided not to dwell in the past or worry about the future, only the present matters now.  
  
That evening at home Dana was cooking dinner when Nick came through the doors and into the kitchen, "Dana, we need to talk" Dana stopped what she was doing and turned around, "okay" she walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen where he was standing, "for better or for worse, do they ring a bell?" Dana stared into his eye's, "yeah" Nick nodded, "well, I don't think it could get any worse" Dana's head fell, she knew this was coming, she just did'nt know it would be today, she lifted her head and looked into his eye's, "what happened Nick? when did everything get so complicated?" Nick was'nt able to look at her, "I don't know but, if I could fix it I would, but, I can't".  
  
Dana twisted the wedding band on her finger a few times, she then paused with her finger's still on the ring, Nick looked up, she looked at him and slowly pulled the band off of her finger, he watched her take the ring off in what seemed like slow motion, knowing that this was the begining of the end.  
  
Dana layed the ring down on the island, "this ring does'nt mean what it did when you put it on my finger and I don't think it's fair for me or for you to wear something that means nothing to us, at least not anymore". Nick picked the ring up, "a circle has no begining and no end like a marriage should, our marriage isn't a circle and has'nt been for a while now, you're right we don't appreciate being together then we should'nt be".  
  
Dana's tears that she has been hoding back began to fall down her face, Nick walked around to where she was but, she pushed him away, he could'nt comfort her, not his time. Nick teared up but, instead of letting Dana seeing him crack, he walked into the other room.  
  
  
  
Please Review, Thanks, Lola 


	2. Wedding of A Lifetime

Wedding of A Lifetime  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
The evening was beautiful, the sun was begining to set and there was a slight north breeze. This was the day she had been waiting for all of her life, her wedding day. She had the most perfect husband to be, her knight in shinning armour, she stood in the bridal room in front of the mirror, her cream gown was flowing, behind her stood, Lana fluffing her vail, telling her how beautiful she looked.  
  
The door opened and in stepped her partner, she walked over to the blushing bride and hooked the necklace around her neck. This was it everything was set, all was left was to walk down the aisle and say I do to prince charming.  
  
  
  
The wedding march began to play, the bridesmaids walked down the aisle with the ushers, followed by the flower girl and then the bride, she walked down the aisle with beauty and grace, the smile on her face was bright and she looked as if she was glowing. She approached the center of the church and the groom stepped foward taking her hand in his, they turned and faced the priest. "Dearly, beloved we are gathered here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony" the priest went on about love and marriage, then it came time for the vows, they turned and faced each other once again, and said their own vows.  
  
When it came time for the rings, the matron of honour stepped foward and handed her the ring and with her other hand took the bouquet of flowers. Dana smiled as she stepped back into place. Dana could'nt help to think about how Lu came to her for advice about pre-wedding jitters and how she told her that it was normal to have doubts and everything would turn out fairytale perfect, when truthfully she was a hippocrit for even reassuring Lu, when it was clear that her own marriage was falling apart right in front of her eye's, in front of everyones.  
  
Lana and Dana could'nt help but to tear up, Lana reached for her hand as they silently stood and listened to the loving words. Dana shut her eye's and remembered her wedding day but, that was the past and today was Lu's day, she opened her eye's and when she did she seen that Nick was looking over at her, smiling. At that moment she did'nt know whether she wanted to kiss him or kill him.  
  
"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Harry Burr", they stared into each other's eye's for a few minutes before he pulled her towards him and kissed her. They walked down the aisle. Dana walked to the center of the aisle, Nick took her arm and they walked down the aisle and were followed by Lana and Peter.  
  
Outside, Lu and Harry were being covered with birdseed, Dana walked out with Nick only a few steps behind her, she turned around and took Tess out of his arms. They walked to the limo, climbed inside and headed for the reception.  
  
Dana opened the door to their townhouse, it had been a long and busy day, Nick was carrying Tess who had fallen asleep hours ago. "I'm gonna put her in the crib". Dana took off her coat, "make sure to put her pajama's on". Nick walked into the next room with the sleeping angel.  
  
It was almost three in the morning when Dana climbed into bed beside Nick, "did you have fun tonight?" Dana turned to face him "yeah and I really did'nt have to pretend that much". Nick smiled, "Dana I don't wanna fight, not tonight". Dana smiled, "so what do you wanna do?" Nick leaned into kiss her, "what have you got in mind?" Dana laughed, maybe this was a step in the right direction to putting their life back together or maybe it's making everything worse.  
  
  
  
Please Review, Thanks, Lola 


	3. Sticks and Stones

Sticks and Stones.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Lu stood on the deck of her new home, the home she shared with her husband of two months, Harry. Something was wrong with Harry and she knew it, he had been upset about losing Erin to his ex wife but seemed to cheer up a month after they were married everything changed. Marc did'nt have any trouble adjusting to the new neighborhood, it was closer to his dad and he met this new girl, Alexa, who he had went out with a few times.  
  
Dana on the other hand had a harder situation to work through, she and Nick still had to pretend to be together although they were emotional a thousands worlds apart. They desperatly wanted to do what was right for their daughter and they both agreed that Mommy and Daddy living in the same house until she was older would be best. They knew this would only last until one of them met someone else.  
  
Lu was sitting in her office when Harry swung the door open and walked in.  
  
"are you busy?"  
  
"Not at the moment"  
  
"good"  
  
"good?"  
  
"I'm going to take you out to lunch"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because for the past few weeks I've been depressed about Erin and that's not fair to you"  
  
"oh, really?"  
  
"really, you're my wife and I love you and I want you to have the best of everything"  
  
Lu got up from her desk and went over to where Harry was standing.  
  
"thank you but, all I really need is you"  
  
Harry leaned foward and kissed Lu, not knowing that they had now attracted an audience of about ten people.  
  
"It's okay, she's my wife".  
  
Lu started laughing as everyone went back to doing there own thing. Lu and Harry walked out the clinic doors hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Dana walked back and fourth in her office holding tightly her young daughter who was fast asleep, although she was silently crying as tear after tear streamed down her face and one landed on Tessa's cheek, she softly wiped it away with her fingertip.  
  
She was a beautiful baby, a great combination of both Dana and Nick and she came out of love honour and trust but, now everything had changed and sooner or later Dana knew that she would'nt be able to protect her daughter too much longer from the outside world, to the truth of their relationship. Dana decided to dry her eye's and begin to look for that silver lining somewhere in those all so dark clouds.  
  
That evening at home Dana sat on the chase in the living room pretending to be flipping through a magazine when Nick entered. He hung up his coat and walked into the living room where she sat.  
  
"you've been crying have'nt you?"  
  
Dana looked up at him trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"no" she lied  
  
"Dana what's wrong?"  
  
"everything"  
  
Nick wrapped his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"it's okay, everything's okay now"  
  
Dana nodded.  
  
"You Know Dana, when we had that talk the other day it almost killed me, the thought of losing you, of losing Tessa is just unbearable. I'd never do anything to hurt you, ever. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. So please don't cry because of words we said out of anger, I did'nt mean them, any of them, I'm sorry. I love you"  
  
Dana looked up at him.  
  
"It was'nt just you, it was me too, sometimes we forget just how hurtful words can be and although we don't mean to say them we do. I love you"  
  
Nick lightly kissed her on the lips. The both laid back on the chase together, she moved to lay on her side facing him and rested her head on his chest as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm.  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Please Review. Thanks, Lola 


End file.
